Dying For Your Love
by hotaru-no-sakura
Summary: When Kana commits suicide and ends up in the afterlife, she meets the gang. But when two certain boys start eying her who will she choose? AyatoxOCxNoda
1. Death

-Hotaru(meh):New story! Kanashi though :( but it get's better later on! Kana: HNS does not own Angel beats just Me and Story plot. Enjoy :) or cry :'( -Kana's POV-  
I stood on the arm of the bridge looking down at the cold, flowing river and pointy, jagged rocks.  
"Wait should I really do this?" I asked myself. 'Yes, you 't you remember? They all left you,  
they all lied.' The other half of me said.  
-Flahback-  
"Kyo,Yuki,Kaito,Kintaro!" I called out. "Hmmmm. I wonder where they are." I said frowning."Oh well, I'll find them one way or another."  
I ran to the exit of the alley and heard voices. "Kyo,Yuki,Kaito,Kintaro? Are you there?" I said. When I looked over a tree I gasped and dropped my books. My friends were holding hands and acting like couples with the boy's that i used to like (Note that Kana has a faint crush on them) "Akari,Misako,Oishiwara,Misuzu.." I said tears filling my eyes."Uh Oh." They all said turning around. "How could you! You know I used to love them! You know that this hurt's me!" "So what they never even loved you back! Besides your always so dramatic!" Misako shot back. "Yea, she's right."  
All three boys said. "Come on guys, give it a rest." Kyo said.(Note that Kyo treats Kana only as a friend.) "I can't believe you were my friends!" I shouted.  
" Well-" Befor Misako could finish I started to run on the bridge. 'You can't run from your problems you know.' My other self said. 'But what will I do now?'  
I thought. ' You want to end your misery right?' 'Of course' 'Then you know what you have to end.'  
-Flashback End-  
My eyes filled with tears as I remembered the events."Hey Kana! What are you doing! You guys come quick!" Kyo shouted. "Gomenasai." I said and jumped. "NOOOOO! We regret all of it!" They started shouting but i didn't listen. "Gome Oka-san, Imouto-chan..." And the last thing I heard was the sound of death.  
- Hotaru(Meh):'( So Sad! -sniffff- Anyways review please -sniffle- Arigato-


	2. Author Note!

AUTHOR NOTE!  
Hi everybody! Sorry I havent been in touch lately and that my stories are messy.  
But I WILL TRY to update ASAP! There is something wrong with my computer but I will try to fix it.  
Thank you for your patience. 


	3. Afterlife?

_- Kana: Hello everybody! Since Hotaru-san (author) is late I will be doing the intro! Hotaru: Since I'm here I'll be doing the intr…..- Ayato hypnotizes Hotaru- Kana: HaHa! –Evil gleam- Enjoy the story and she doesn't own angel beats just me and story plot!_

* * *

** -Kana's POV-**

* * *

I groaned holding my head, my vision blurry. 'Where am I?' I thought. As my vision got clearer I could see that I was in a bush. Getting up I saw girls and boys fighting a… "Demon" I whispered. I could hear music in the distance and pieces of paper flying around. 'Should I help them' I questioned inwardly. "Good, your awake" A pink haired girl said making me flinch. "Hey where am I?" I asked her. "The afterlife." "What!" "It means you have died, vanished, taken from the living world we call earth. We are all dead spirits, even you." "Oh.. I remember now" I said solemnly. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. The names Yurippe but most people call me Yuri." "Kana, Kana Unareshi" "Kana I know this is sudden but will you consider joining us?" "Join what?" "Join AWF, the Afterlife War Frontier." "But why?" "To fight against god**_(note: I haven't _**_**really watched all of angel beats so I don't know if they are fig**_**_hting__angel__ as well.)_**" Yuri said. I thought silently. "W-Will it give you a new start?" "Sure if that's what you want."Okay then I'm- I trailed off by a silver headed girl. "Angel!" Yuri shouted. "What!" I shouted. "Watch ou-" Yuri warned as Angel slit my throat. 'Why must I die again?' I thought falling to the ground.

* * *

_-Hotaru: Sorry about the short chapter guys!But did you like it?_

_Kana: Please review and favorite if you like it! _


	4. Joining The SSS

_-Meh: I'm really sorry that i haven't updated and that this offends people. My microsoft word is not really working because It won't let me edit on it. So sorry and I'll try to get fixed. I don't own Angel Beats just Kana and Story plot!_  
**_-Kana's POV-_**

* * *

"Ughh" I groaned as I sat up. I held my head recollecting the past events. "Wait a minute.. My Throat!" I said feeling around for a wound."What! This can't be! I'm definite she cut my throat!" I shouted panicked. My eyes widened as I looked at a piece of my shred collar. "Blood. It's my blood." I said confused and terrified. "Did I survive? What happened?" I questioned holding my head. I stood up running out of the room trying to find someone to help me. "Excuse me but-" I trailed off bursting into a room. "Oh Kana you're here" a familiar voice said "Yurippe! You've gotta help me!I-I'm so confused and scared" "Calm down Kana! It's alright you're safe here, this is the AAHQ or Anti- Angel Headquarters." "Gome, I didn't introduce our fellow members. You guys this is Kana, Kana this is TK, Otonashi, Noda, Takamatsu, Hinata, Yui, Shina , Fujimaki, Matsushita, Yusa, Oyama, Takeyama, and Ayato." "Hey, let's dance!" TK said "Uh, No thank you"I replied with a sweatdrop. Otonashi came over and said, "Sorry, don't mind him." "Hi welcome to the SSS" Yui and Hinata said. "Oh and don't get too close to Yui, She's a monster!" He whispered. "Hey! I heard that you Baka!"Yui said. Yui kicked him in the gut as they bickered."Aww What a cute couple!" As I was going to go ask Yui something I felt someone staring at me.I turned around in time to see Noda turn pink and jump out the window getting killed by his own trap. "What a weird but cute idiot." I said with a sweat drop.  
I walked over to Yuri and asked, "Is there any way you can get reincarnated?" "Well-" "Are you kidding! You might be turned into a barnacle and get eaten!" Oyama said. Yuri and I deadpanned.  
"Anyway. Everyone Urasai!" "Huh" Everyone said. "We will now start the the SSS meeting! Takamatsu what are your reports! "Well Chaa called to say that he made new weapons." Takamatsu said.  
"Good! So we will go to the guild tomorrow" "Okay Noda! What are your- Hey where's Noda?"

* * *

**-Noda's POV-**  
"Itai!" I said waking in the infirmary._ 'What happened?'_ I thought "Oh I got killed by own trap" But then I remembered that girl Kana"I don't get it. That girl.. She mesmerizes me like Yuri does. But my love is only for Yuri."I said getting up. "What is it that makes her so special?" I wondered.~Ring~ "Lunchtime already!? And I missed the meeting!" I shouted running to the lunchroom to find Yuri. As i ran I bumped into someone causing us to fall and slip. "Itai!" We both said. "Hey girl watch where your-" I trailed off seeing Kana. "Hey I was walking and you were running!" She protested. "Um Sumimasen!" I said running to the lunchroom. "What was that all about?" Kana wondered after I had ran off.

* * *

_-Meh: Hoped you guys liked it! And I might take suggestions! Kana: Yah but nothing too crazy! Noda:Yea like us kissing! Meh:-Evil smirk- Hehheh Please review and favorite if you liked!_

_Japanese words:_

_Sumimasen = Sorry_

_Gome/Gomenasai = Sorry_

_Urasai = Shut up_

_Itai = Ow_

_Baka = Idiot/Stupid  
_


	5. Love and Confessions

**Hotaru**: Hotaru here! Sorry I haven't updated in a loooonnnnggg time but I appreciate all your waiting for this chapter. B.t.w I know I need to watch the anime more but my sibling is using it most of the time so please stop telling me I need to watch the anime!

**Sakura**: *bored look on face* Finally! People want to read the story now! So in-

**Hotaru**: Matte! Introduce yourself! *crosses arms*

**Sakura**:*sighs*Hi I'm Sakura and I'm Taru-chans partner here, kinda obvious since it's Hotaru-no-Sakura so yeah.

**Hotaru**: Arigato Saku-chan! Now on with it!

**Sakura**: We don't own Angel beats just Our OC Kana, Enjoy!

* * *

**-Kana's Pov –**

"What a weird guy " I said sweatdropping. "Oh well. Time for lunch!" I walked into the cafeteria . I looked around and thought 'Great, now I have nowhere to sit!' I sighed and started heading towards the stairs leading to the roof but stopped when  
I heard a voice. "Oi ! Unareshi! Over here!

"The voice of T.K called out. I turned seeing them and walked over to their table. I plopped down  
on an empty seat and Otonashi asked me, "Hey, glad you didn't get lost?" "Mmmhmm" I said opening my bento. "Woww! Hotaru-chan did you make that by yourself? " Yuri asked. "Yup" I said chewing on a piece of inari zushi_(search it up if you don't know what it is, its really good:3)_."You must be a good cook!"Yuri said."N-no I'm not that great a cook" I said.

"Hey Kana!" Yui shouted. "Yes Yui?" I said. "Whatcha gonna do now huh?"Yui said grinning. "What do you mean?" I said suspiciously. "You know what I mean! With you and Noda!" Yui said. "No I don't! And what is this about Noda and I? " "Oh  
come on! You think WE haven't seen you two being lovey dovey? " Yui said putting her hands on her hips. "W-W-What do you mean!"I said my cheeks turning a bright pink. "There is NOTHING going on between us!NOTHING!" "Sure there isn't, Ahhh Love can be so cute. Anyways you can't deny it Kana-chan!"Yui said with a wide grin. "It's-You- Arghhhh!" I said blasting out of my seat and out of the cafeteria frustrated. Calmed down I went up to the rooftop and sat down on one of the benches and thought.

"What if I am in love with Noda?" I wondered out loud. "No… He likes Yuri.. doesn't he? " A few minutes passed and my eyes widened in surprise. "I- I am in love with Noda! But the real question is .. Does he love me back?" Love feels nice like all the troubles of the world just evaporated into thin air. I felt troubled yet happy. I was taken out of my thoughts when the bell rang. "Oh well looks like I gotta go to class" I ran down the stairs and into my classroom not wanting to be late.

* * *

**~After school~ -Noda's POV-**

"Finally, class is over" I muttered to myself gathering all my books. "U-Um N-Noda-kun?". I tensed at the questioning voice. "Y-Yes, K-Kana?" I said turning around facing Kana.

'Wow real cool Noda!' I thought mentally slapping myself. 'Don't you remember Yuri is your love.' 'No she isn't she was just a….friend' "U-Um.. Noda can you please l-listen because I-I have something i-important to ask y-you." I tensed a little more and by the way Kana stuttered and fidgeted, I could tell she was more nervous than I was. "S-Sure. Ask away! Ehehe…" I said failing to sound calm. "U-Um… I-I….. I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE ME!" Kana blurted out.

"W-What!?" I said surprised. "Oh no" Kana groaned burying her face in her hands. She looked at me and said with a twinge of sadness in her voice,"N-Nevermind. It was just a stupid question. Hahaha…." I could see that tears were brimming at her eyes and that she was trying to blink them away. "I should probably leave now… Ja ne.." She said quietly and turned to leave but was stopped when I grabbed her hand.

"No wait.." I said sternly. "Y-Yes?" Kana said blushing at how close we were." I-I-I love you too!"Noda shouted and grabbed me so that our lips met. " …Nod-hn" Kana tried to say. We broke out of the kiss and gasped for air. "B-But, I thought you loved Yuri-chan!"She said after we regained normal breathing." Well after I met you I realized that.. Yuri was just a friend and that.. I loved you too." I said no longer shy. "Yeah I'm glad we confessed and… kissed."  
She said the last part quietly and turned pink. 'Kawaii!' I thought in my head. We were calm for a moment until they both looked at the clock and both said, "Oh no! We're late for the meeting!" They both shot up and headed towards the meeting room, unknown to the fact that somebody was watching them….

* * *

**-Ayato's POV-**

As I stood up from behind the teacher's desk, I glared at his retreating  
form and crushed the flowers that I held in my hand. "You jerk.. Kana is too good for you…She'll be mine...you'll see…All mine. "He quietly whispered as he left the classroom.

* * *

**Hotaru:** Hey so how was it?

**Sakura:** Well to me it was great! And ooooooh Ayatos mad!

**Hotaru:** *sweatdrops* Anyways thank you guys for all of your reviews so pleas-

**Sakura:** Please review ! :3 Arigato*bows*

**Hotaru:** Why do you keep interrupting me!? Anyways-

**Sakura:** Ja ne! *runs off*

**Hotaru:** Come back here! *chases*

_Ja ne: Later_


	6. Author Note

!**A/N!**

Hey you guys I am alive and I'm so sorry for not updating for such a LONG LONG time *bows in shame*. I have a had a really huge writers block and my grades were really low, so I had to study every day. But I recently made it a passing grade so Yay!:3. But alas STAR TESTING starts next week so I may be able to update next week. I cannot update this week because of STAR and a current story I'm trying to create. Again I am so sorry for not updating for a long period of time and I hope you can all forgive me (-_-\"). Anyways I hope to see you in May!:D

~Ciao~


End file.
